Together
by MissFortunesSteamyStories
Summary: One-shot Ruby and Liam sex scene from "In the Afterlight". Rated M for lemon sorry in advance ;)


**What's up guys? So this is a bit of Ruby/Liam smut, and my first time writing smut. Hope it's to your satisfaction. Disclaimer:** ** _The Darkest Minds_** **belongs to Alexandra Bracken.**

Was it time? Could this be the first time? _My_ first time? For once, there was no Chubs, no Cole, no Vida, no Zu.

Just me. And Liam.

And the look on his face was making me feel a lot of different ways. It made my legs clench. It made my lower stomach twist. It made me squirm.

I had been trying for weeks to be alone with him, and the stars were finally aligning. No well-meaning friends barging in, no well-meaning leaders barging in, no sailor-mouthed Vida. Just me and the love of my life.

They had talked about sex in Thurmond. They had us on the pill since we were little so as not to keep procreating our kind. The older girls had told us about it when we reached around 10 or 11. They described it with a wistful smile on their faces, something that they could only grasp for in dreams. Some of them described it so vividly you would think they had already taken the plunge. They described a wonderful feeling, and an experience we thought we would never have.

And I think I was about to have it.

We were both at the edge of the bed, staring hungrily at each other. I wasn't desperate, I wasn't scared. I just felt a lot of love. Finally, the dam broke and I lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pulling him close to my mouth.

He swirled his tongue in my mouth and I let out a light moan. I felt the anticipation in the air. It was in my clothes, and my blood.

Then, gently, he pushed me down flat and lifted my shirt just a little bit, only enough for maybe a finger or a tongue, and slid his tongue across my stomach. I squirmed at the proximity to my nether regions, and he gave me a soft kiss on my abdomen. Then, she slowly kissed upwards, until he was right at my black sports bra. He slid my shirt up, and I shimmied it off. I gripped his face in my hands and kissed him, saying, "I love you."

He grinned an adorable Liam smile, and ran his fingers up and down and up and down and up and down my sides. Then, he looked at me as if for permission, and I gave a small nod.

He ran his hands to my breasts and slowly massaged them. I gave a stifled groan. I had never been touched there so intimately before. It felt like heaven.

Then, he gripped the bottom of the bra, and lifted it upwards, exposing my breasts to him. I quickly covered them with my hands, feeling very vulnerable and bared. He groaned, somewhere down deep in his throat, and I knew that if I looked down I would see his erection, poking me in the leg.

He slowly, carefully, dropped the bra, and brought his hands up to mine at my breasts. He took my hands off and pinned them behind my back, securing them. Then he breathed on my chest, and circled his tongue around my nipples. I writhed, unable to go anywhere because of his hands pinning me. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked, while I groaned in pleasure.

I finally stopped him and took off his shirt quickly, kissing and sucking on his neck and collarbone. I ran my hands down his chest, down his stomach, down to the perfect "v" that led to his member.

With his pants still on, I pressed my palm against it, going in a circular motion. He gasped and groaned, bucking his hips into my hand, and I pressed a little harder, going in more and more. I tentatively pressed my hips into his member, and he moaned loudly and pulled me in tight. We gyrated against each other. I could feel an amazing feeling building up inside me, and then, suddenly, I stopped. I wasn't going to orgasm because of a dry hump.

Quickly, I helped him shimmy off my pants and shook off my own. I breathed deeply, getting off the bed, and leading Liam to his feet. He started to protest, saying, "Ruby, no. Ruby.. it's-it's okay, you don't need to-"

I cut him off by tearing down his boxers and sticking his member in my mouth. He moaned and swayed on his feet. I licked up and down his shaft, pulling each testicle into my mouth and giving a long suck. He just kept moaning and gasping. Finally, after a few minutes, he tried to mumble out a warning, but instead accidentally pushed my head further into his member. I choked and spluttered while he cummed into my mouth, letting his seed go down my throat and into my stomach.

Liam, still high off his ejaculation, started muttering apologies, but I waved him off. He said, "I want- want to try something, Rubes."

He took his still erect shaft and stuck it in between my breasts, to my utter surprise. He kept moaning as he pumped himself between them. His legs started shaking and after a few more minutes, he cummed again, all over my breasts, belly, and pants.

He only said, "Let me clean that up, Ruby."

He helped me up onto the bed and started licking his cum off my breasts, and slowly, slowly went down to my waistband. He pressed a few kisses right under it, and licked the area. I almost cried out, I wanted him to touch me there so bad! I felt my panties get so damp. He saw that and abandoned my waistband to investigate the area.

I writhed violently under him as he stuck the wet spot of my underwear up inside me, and I cried out when he suddenly ripped them off of me. He held down my hips so as much as I bucked, I couldn't get up (not that I wanted to). He waited a few seconds, blowing hot air into my core as I squirmed and squeaked. After too much waiting for my liking, I gasped out, "What?! What are you waiting for?!"

He only smiled and said, "You." I spluttered as he kept blowing and said, "Anything! Anything you want me to do!" He said, "Tell me how much you want it. Tell me what you want me to do."

A tear leaked out of my eye onto my cheek, and I whispered, "Oh my gosh, Liam. I-I want it so bad. " Liam just smiled and did nothing but blow more air. I shrieked and said, "I want you- I want you to lick me so much I feel- feel stars. I want you to make my hips buck. I want you to put your fingers so _deep_ in my pussy that I can't walk. I want you to-to-"

Then, I screamed as he licked up from the bottom to the top of my slit. He swirled his tongue all over and inside me. I screamed and shrieked. He took a finger, stuck it in his mouth, and then put inside me, going slow, until suddenly he picked up the speed and started thrusting it in and out.

Then he added another, and another, until he was literally fisting my vagina. I screamed and thrusted my hips to meet him. I could feel my hymen tearing and felt a little pain, but it felt insignificant in comparison to the pleasure that was overtaking my brain.

I felt the familiar feeling deep in my belly button, then rising to meet the surface. I desperately humped his hand harder, and he thrusted faster and in a matter of seconds I had squirted my orgasm onto his hand.

I thought that would stop him, but he kept going. My pussy was already tender because of the first orgasm, so it felt twice as amazing when he kept going. I was thrusting my hips really hard, and I squirted a second time.

Then, he suddenly moved up and slowly, slowly, desperately, pleadingly, tantalizingly stuck his member into my pussy. I actually shrieked with pleasure and he let out his biggest moan. He kept riding and thrusting. I could feel him physically _slamming_ into my pussy, and I could feel another orgasm about to happen.

I took in his sweaty blond hair, and beautiful eyes. I let him ride me for a quick bit of pleasure. I massaged my breasts as he fingered my clit, and I let out my loudest scream yet as we both simultaneously came. He moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist, and rode out our orgasm while panting on his shoulder.

While he rolled over to his side, and I stretched out, I looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you."

Liam smiled and said, "I love you more."

I pulled up the cover and he came around behind me to spoon me, his hands going under me to connect with mine. Then, we fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Together.


End file.
